


El ingrediente secreto

by Nessiesbird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chef Draco Malfoy, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Minor Remus Lupin/Severus Snape, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Waiter Harry Potter, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23225704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nessiesbird/pseuds/Nessiesbird
Summary: En donde Draco es chef de un prestigioso restaurante y Harry un camarero con aspiraciones a algo más. AU
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter





	El ingrediente secreto

**Author's Note:**

> Es un fic cortito y trataré de terminarlo pronto. Además, es el primer Drarry que escribo! Si les gusta, por fa dejen sus kudos y comentarios!

El periódico estaba abierto por la mitad, en una página cubierta de anuncios ofreciendo trabajo. Algunos de ellos estaban tachados con una gran equis roja; otros con un signo de interrogación al lado y un par más, rodeados por un círculo.

Harry Potter, alias El-Niño-Que-Vivió, soltó un resignado suspiro al observar la página. Con un marcador rojo, tachó uno de los anuncios, y observó el panorama ante él. De todos ellos, solo había un trabajo en el que realmente tenía interés, pero no estaba seguro de si lo contratarían.

Ocho años habían pasado desde aquel trágico mayo en que la guerra terminó. El bando “de la Luz” consiguió la victoria, pero a un costo demasiado alto. Tantas vidas perdidas, tantas heridas que jamás se sanarían. Y él se culpaba por todas ellas. 

Hacía siete años ya que había abandonado el Mundo Mágico, tratando de escapar de los remordimientos, la fama que no creía merecer y todas las expectativas que pesaban sobre sí.

Para ello, realizó todos los trámites que fueran necesarios: poner las escrituras de Grimmauld Place a nombre de un abatido Remus Lupin (junto con una asignación mensual para Teddy), transferir el dinero de su cuenta en Gringotts a un banco muggle, despedirse de sus seres queridos de forma paulatina y tratar de eliminar cualquier pista sobre su futuro paradero, lo que incluía guardar su varita a buen recaudo.

Y todas sus acciones lo conducían hasta el presente: buscando un trabajo que tuviera el equilibrio perfecto entre exigencia, paga y aquella vocación que poco a poco había desarrollado.


End file.
